


3 moments

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really just what the title says it is - a sequence of 3 passing moments for Robbie and James</p><p>Short and (hopefully!) sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 moments

Before  
They’ve lost their suspect, running through the busy shopping streets of Oxford, late on a Friday afternoon. In the shadow of a college wall, they half lean against each other, Lewis catching his breath and grumbling, Hathaway silent while his body memorises the push and heave of his governor’s chest against him.

Choice  
Lewis appears to be unaware that once again he’s settled in the middle of the sofa, leaving Hathaway, whose heart is punching its awareness into his chest, to choose between taking the armchair on the other side of the room, or squeezing in next to him. It’s Hathaway’s choice to make, but it’s Lewis who quietly releases a breath as his sergeant settles, warm, beside him.

At last  
Lewis is self-conscious about the pounds he gained in the years when he had no reason to care; he feels heavy and slowed down and embarrassed to be seen undressed. But spread out beneath this solid weight, Hathaway, who has always been adrift, knows he is safely anchored at last.


End file.
